


From Here and On

by Wilder



Series: Into the Future [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DFAB reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dance, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Scars, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, mildly snarky mc, post-RFA party, references to past abuse, so stupidly in love, v's good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilder/pseuds/Wilder
Summary: “I wanted to be more romantic about this,” Jihyun breathes soft words against your skin. “Wanted to take you out for dinner, show you how much I missed you, how much I love you. I’m not as patient as I thought I was, I guess.”You tug gently on his hair and grin when he looks up to meet your eyes.“I think we’ve been patient long enough, don’t you?”JihyunxMC on the night of the party. Someone else taught Jihyun to be ashamed of his scars. MC loves them, because each one is part of him and proof that he survived.





	From Here and On

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Compass", the song that plays at the end of V's route. Set the night of the party where he comes back.
> 
> This was not intended to be Valentine's porn but I know this fandom is made of thirst and most of our significant others are 2D, so HERE YOU GO, VALENTINE'S PORN.
> 
> Update 3/15/18: So I realized I wanted to do more with this, because obviously V _has_ done a lot of healing by the time he comes back, but I didn't want it to feel like he's instantly fine. He has a lot of self-image problems and denies that he's attractive even when he's fully dressed and looks "normal", so I tried to adjust and ended up with 700+ words of new stuff in the middle and a bunch of updates elsewhere in the text.

You haven’t taken your eyes off of Jihyun since the moment he called your name. Some part of you isn’t convinced he’s really here, and you’re afraid to look away in case he vanishes.

The two of you retreated to a small table by the wall after that very public first kiss, and by some mercy, you’ve been left alone. You surprise yourself with your own patience, content to sit and look instead of flooding him with questions.

A few familiar notes float from the stage, and you perk up.

“Dance with me?” you ask.

“I’ll warn you I have two left feet,” Jihyun chuckles, “but I’d be honored.”

Neither of you can claim expertise, but you manage. It’s certainly easier once you give up actual steps and default to gently swaying on the edge of the dance floor, leaning into the warmth of him while his hands rest on your hips.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” you murmur.

“Nowhere I’d rather be.”

You hum contentedly and rest your head on his shoulder.

 

“Exactly how confident were you that you’d be crashing at my place?” you ask, standing in the tiny kitchen of said apartment with a raised eyebrow and amused smile.

Jihyun laughs (god, you love that sound) and raises his hands in defense.

“I did have a backup plan. Jumin’s couch isn’t a bad place to spend a night or two.”

His answer doesn’t match the question you asked, but you don’t really care.

“Jumin’s couch is way fancier than mine, you sure you made the right call?” you tease.

You leave him hanging for a second before bursting out laughing at the look on his face.

“I’m _kidding_ , Jihyun, I’m not gonna strand you on the couch.”

He hugs you tight, and you feel like you could live in his arms. He kisses your forehead, your cheek, your nose, and you take the initiative to run your fingers through his silky hair and press your lips to his.

“I love you,” you whisper between kisses. “Jihyun….”

He echoes the words and kisses you with more urgency, parting his lips to slip his tongue into your mouth, where you meet his hunger with your own. Jihyun’s hands wander from their original place on your hips, sliding lower to cup your ass. You moan softly, unable to stop yourself from slowly grinding against his thigh where it presses between your legs.

“You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed about this,” Jihyun murmurs. Heat pools at your core in response to the low, husky tone of his soft voice.

“I bet I do,” you chuckle, lacing your fingers with his and pressing the back of his hand over your heart.

“I’m not going too fast?” he whispers in your ear. 

In lieu of verbal response, you grind down on his thigh and let him feel the heat he’s building, the _need_ you’ve been putting off all night. He hums and turns his attention to leaving a trail of kisses up the line of your jaw.

“Bedroom?”

“Down the hallway,” you breathe, then yelp with surprise when he scoops you off your feet. “Jihyun, what are you –?!”

“Don’t want to let go,” he murmurs.

_That’s_ obvious from the fact that he has two handfuls of your ass and your legs are wrapped around his waist, but you’re certainly not complaining. You’re also not complaining about the lean muscle you can feel under your own roaming hands, still more evidence that two years have been kind to a man once so fragile.

And you’ll admit it’s _hot_ to have the star of all your fantasies carrying you to your bedroom.

Your back hits the sheets with a soft thump. Jihyun’s hair frames his face as he looks down at you with all-consuming adoration and kisses you with an intensity your dreams never quite conjured up. You shiver at the touch of his cool fingers on your thigh, pushing up the hem of your little red party dress.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. “I’ve wanted to touch you all day.”

“Why – mmh… why’d you wait so long?” you ask with a mischievous smirk.

“Wouldn’t have been able to stop,” he says, and he slips his hands up under the skirt. “We couldn’t have the brilliant coordinator looking _ruffled_.”

You let out a shaky sigh as his breath ghosts over your throat and he kisses the hollow between your collarbones.

“I wanted to be more romantic about this,” Jihyun breathes soft words against your skin. “Wanted to take you out for dinner, show you how much I missed you, how much I love you. I’m not as patient as I thought I was, I guess.”

You tug gently on his hair and grin when he looks up to meet your eyes.

“I think we’ve been patient long enough, don’t you?”

He gives a little huff of a laugh and kisses you until you’re both gasping and he has to break contact to pull your dress over your head.

“Where should I –”

“Oh my god, Jihyun, just throw it on the floor,” you say, forearm thrown over your eyes while you shake with mirth.

He does, and then he spends a few moments just looking at you, bare save for your panties, drinking in the view with reverence and fascination. You blush and look away, only for Jihyun to cup your cheek and turn your face back toward his to meet his eyes.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he says. “You know that, right?”

It’s hard to believe. No one has ever looked at you this way. You make a quiet, embarrassed noise as bright pink dusts your cheeks. To your relief, he doesn’t press you for an answer; instead, one of his hands supports your back, and his lips leave a series of scorching kisses down your chest until he can take your sensitive nipple into his mouth. Your breath catches in your throat, turning into a low moan at a sensation you never guessed could be this strong.

You drag your fingertips down his back, feeling him shudder under your touch because he needs this, needs you just as desperately as you need him. When his teeth lightly graze your nipple, you gasp and arch against him, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. 

Shifting your position just slightly allows you to reach his belt buckle, and you think you figure it out pretty quick considering you can neither see it nor think straight with Jihyun’s mouth and hands distracting you. He groans when you stroke his half-hard cock through his underwear, his breath hot on your skin and his fingers sliding under the waistband of your panties.

“You, too,” you say, gently pushing him back with just a finger on his sternum and a crooked smile on your lips. For emphasis, you tug at the hem of his shirt. “No fair that I’m the only one this naked.”

He freezes and pulls away, hesitant for the first time. Your brow furrows at his expression.

“Jihyun?”

“I… you don’t want that.” His jaw clenches tightly, and for the first time since the party, he won’t keep eye contact.

“Jihyun, of course I do,” you murmur. “I love _all_ of you. You could never be anything but beautiful to me.”

“I’m _not_ ,” he insists, and his voice cracks. “It’s not just… not just the one scar, I’m….”

“I know, and I don’t care,” you say, and then you wince. “I mean I do care, of course I do, but it doesn’t bother me. I want to see you. If… if you’re okay.”

Jihyun catches his lower lip in his teeth. You sit up to frame his face with your hands and kiss his forehead.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. You’ll always be safe with me,” you assure him. “Can you talk about it?”

He takes a few moments to breathe, and you let him be.

“The fire. When my house….”

You squeeze his hand, which seems to give him a little more strength.

“Burn scars aren’t clean and pretty, and the others aren’t either,” he mutters, a grimace twisting his features. “They’re ugly. They feel disgusting. You don’t want to see any of it, no one does. It’s fine.”

Your throat hurts from holding back tears. It’s been nearly a decade since the fire that took his home and his mother, but this wound in his heart is newer.

Someone else taught him to be ashamed of his scars. His fearful eyes are easy to read.

“Jihyun, please look at me.” Your voice calls him back from the darkness in his head. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do this –”

“I do!” he interrupts, eyes wide. “ _God_ , of course I do.”

“But you’re afraid I won’t want to?” you ask softly. “If I see you?”

He lets out a heavy breath you hadn’t realized he was holding.

“There is _nothing_ about your body that could stop me from loving you and wanting you as much as I do now,” you promise.

He makes a small noise that sounds a little bit like a laugh.

“You’ve never lied to me,” he whispers. “But I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying I love you, and your scars are part of you,” you say. “But if you can’t show me right now, it’s okay.”

Jihyun takes a deep breath, then nods as the corner of his mouth quirks up into a tiny smile. 

“I trust you,” he finally says, and you welcome the weight of that responsibility with open arms.

Slowly, he helps you unfasten shirt buttons and push the sleeves down, even though he flinches when the marks of old trauma are bared to the air and your eyes. You keep speaking softly, reassuring him with every word.

Your fingertips brush his back, and Jihyun shivers.

His skin tells a tale of survival, and you find that you love every inch of it. Even the cuts that healed wrong into ridges of damage, even those that rekindle your anger at the one who made them. The irregular shapes burned into his back make you ache in sympathy, not revulsion. Every scar is part of a person you love more than words will ever be able to capture. There is nothing about him that makes you want to turn away.

“You really are beautiful. I hope you believe me someday,” you sigh, smiling as you gently card your fingers through his hair. “Thank you… for trusting me with this.”

Jihyun stares at you, speechless until his voice returns first as weak laughter and then,

“How on earth did I find someone like you?” he muses as he wraps his arms around you and hugs you close.

You smile into his chest and wonder how you ever found someone like him.

“Are you okay?” you ask softly. “Want to keep going?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes.

His legs have fewer scars, for which you’re grateful because it makes him more comfortable letting you see them. In another minute, you’re both bare. For a few after that, you’re too tangled up in each other, body and soul, to even think about what comes next. Lazy kisses and wandering hands take up unclaimed time; you leave the pace to Jihyun, waiting for tension and fear to leave him.

He relaxes into your touch and breaks the spell shortly afterward, one hand trailing down your body until his slender fingers can tease at your cunt. Your body betrays any composure you might have feigned with twitching hips and the slickness he can feel between your thighs. Jihyun slips one of those long fingers inside you, pulling a low whimper from you and littering the skin between your neck and shoulder with open-mouthed kisses.

“So gorgeous,” he mumbles, barely audible over the blood that rushes to your head when his index finger pushes in alongside the middle one. 

You lock your arms behind his neck again, squeezing your eyes shut with pleasure as he fucks you with two fingers. It’s a smooth and effortless slide, your body giving easily under his clever hands. When the pad of his thumb settles on your clit just as his fingers thrust back inside, you cry out loud and your hips jerk in a helpless search for _more_.

“ _Jihyun_ ,” you gasp, fingers clutching at his wrist. “Jihyun, holy shit, please.” 

He stills and looks at you, silent question in his eyes.

“Fuck me,” you breathe, and you see the quick inhale, the immediate shift from controlled patience to a desperate need. You groan and shiver when his fingers leave you, leaving your cunt soaking wet and clenching around nothing, but you keep your focus. You _almost_ lose it when he puts those fingers in his mouth and delicately licks them clean, his gorgeous eyes fixed on yours at every instant.

You dip a hand into the drawer at your bedside and drop a foil packet on the bed beside you. Jihyun kisses you again, open-mouthed and breathless above you on the rumpled sheets. He moans against your mouth in response to your hand on his cock, and rolls his hips to chase the friction.

Your fingers, slick from your own body, wrap around him and stroke, pulling little noises of pleasure from Jihyun’s perfect lips. It doesn’t take long. You grab the packet, make quick work of the foil, and roll the condom on before hitching your left leg over his hip and pulling him downward.

“Want you,” you whisper in his ear. “Fuck me, Jihyun.”

“I love you so much,” he says. 

You grin and let him push your right leg up and out of the way, then reach between the two of you to give a couple of teasing strokes and position the tip at your entrance.

“I love you, too,” you reply, and it’s probably ridiculous that sweet words make you blush after all this, but you don’t care.

Your head falls back against the pillows as he starts pushing into you, so wet that your body barely resists the pressure even when he’s deeper inside you than anyone has ever been. Jihyun groans into your shoulder at the sensation of your insides tight around his cock.

“God, you feel… you’re so _perfect_.”

A shamelessly loud moan bubbles up from your chest, and you twist your fingers into his hair.

He withdraws less than an inch before pressing back inside you, like he belongs there, like his body won’t let him pull away from you. Jihyun’s forearms rest on the sheets on either side of your head, keeping his weight off of you as he rolls his hips with a deliberate control that you’re surprised he still has.

“ _Ah!_ ” you cry out when his angle shifts and his cock hits a place inside you that makes you see stars. “Jihyun, _please, faster_.”

The sound he makes is stunning, but it’s nothing compares to how the sensation changes, how all your nerves react when he pulls out almost entirely and thrusts back into you with a force that leaves you gasping for air. Caution and hesitance are gone, lost in a desire you’ve never known as his hips meet yours again, _again_ , building a wave of ecstasy inside you that threatens to crest and spill over any instant.

“Come for me, love,” Jihyun murmurs, and you’re _gone_ , sobbing overwhelmed pleasure into a messy kiss. You feel your cunt contract around his cock in pulses that have you crying out and him moaning near-incoherent praise as he fucks you through it and comes with your name on his lips.

Jihyun only leaves you for a moment before crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over you both. You wrap your arms around his slim waist, pressing yourself to his back and kissing his shoulder.

“Love you,” you mumble. “That was wonderful.”

Jihyun shifts in your embrace so he can look at you again, love in every aspect of his expression. He kisses you without urgency now, so soft and gentle you melt into it. There is no room for the slightest doubt that you are loved beyond words, but he tells you with those, too. He’ll tell you every day.

 

By the time he actually buys an apartment, Jihyun is so used to how your lives have tangled up that he utterly fails to move out of yours.

“Babe, this is absurd. Your place is almost as pretty as you are, _go live in it_ ,” you tell him.

“I like this one. It has you in it,” he teases, pulling you in close to kiss your nose, which you wrinkle in mild exasperation.

It does not escape your notice that his ears still turn pink when you call him pretty (or that he deliberately does not acknowledge the compliment), but least he doesn’t deny it. Progress.

“This shoebox also has insufficient space for _one_ person with no organizational skills,” you grumble.

Jihyun convinces you to let him bail you out of your lease. It’s logical, he says, since you haven’t let him pay any of your rent. And the powerful temptation of that downtown loft combined with a _very_ persuasive boyfriend make it pretty easy to give in.

Incidentally, you really like the bedroom.

“Okay,” you relent, breathless and a little less than half clothed on a ridiculously comfortable bed. “You win. I live here now.”

Jihyun laughs out loud and kisses you silly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my soft mint babe so much it hurts. This _was_ going to be a drabble in Sketches and Snapshots... but I got carried away and wrote the most explicit thing I've ever written instead. Whoops.
> 
> 3/15/18: This is the kind of thing I do when my brain asks "hey you wanna suffer but also write fluff"? The answer is yes. I always want to write fluff with some suffering. WilderxSuffering OTP.


End file.
